Trouble
by Ari Saki
Summary: When Jesse sends a fellow classmate to an undiserved detention, he feel responsible for her plight. However, when Jaden comes up with a wild scheme to right the situation, will it improve or deteriorate? No OC/Canon romance, only slight implications.


Name: Trouble

Author: Ari Saki (Or Misty Kitty, for any of you who've been on 4Kids)

Rating: K+ (Reason: A vicious stabbing with a pencil, cruelty to bushes and chinchillas, and abuse of Japanese honorifics by non-Japanese people)

Words: 2,051

A/N: Ahhh... plot bunnies. How could you survive without them? And, if anyone cares, I should update my other fics soon. Ciao, dearies.

* * *

Poke.

"Jaden."

…

Poke.

"Jaden!"

…

Poke. Poke. Poke.

"WAKE UP, JA-"

Dr. Crowler sighed. "Miss Tannerson, Mr. Andersen please refrain from poking Mr. Yuki. He will wake up with out your help." 'Miss Tannerson', a tall, willowy black haired girl, looked slightly ashamed of herself, while 'Mr. Andersen', a tall, slender-framed bluenette, didn't seem at all perturbed.

Dr. Crowler went on with his lecture. He was attempting to brainwash, er, teach these puppets- I mean, students about trap card techniques.

"Psst, Mica." Mr. Andersen whispered over Jaden's slumped over form. "Do you want to try to wake him up again?"

Mica looked at him. "But we'll get in trouble again!"

Jesse gave her a sly look. "But won't Jaden get into more trouble for not paying attention to class, than us trying to wake him up?"

Mica glared at him. "Don't give me that. Jaden doesn't get into trouble for those types of things. He's too good of a duelist for that." She turned her attention back to the class (which really was quite boring).

A small, crumpled-up piece of paper hit the side of Mica's head, and plopped down to the desk in front of her. She looked over at Jesse, only to see him intently listening to Dr. Crowler, taking notes even! She un-crumpled the piece of paper and made a small notation on it.

The piece of paper wafted gently through the air and landed in front of Jesse. He smiled a little, noticing that instead of crumpling the paper, she had folded it into a perfect square. He unfolded it and read,

'Nice try. You tore the side of your paper.'

Jesse laughed to himself quietly and wrote a short note. He then tossed it back over Jaden's back. He watched her read it out of the corner of his sea-green eyes.

'So…you were watching me?'

Her face flamed up and she hurriedly scribbled a reply. She threw it at him, not bothering to fold it, and stared pointedly in the other direction. It drifted down slowly and landed on top of Jaden's head.

Jesse plucked it up and read it.

'NO. I was not! I just noticed it.'

Just as Jesse was about to write back, "Doctor Crowler, sir? That Tannerson girl is writing a note to Jesse-kun and bugging him."

Jesse and Mica turned to see a tall Obelisk girl (who was most definitely NOT Japanese), with long, flowing bubble-gum pink hair. Her purple eyes sparked maliciously as she stared down at Mica.

"Detention, Miss Tannerson." Dr. Crowler was quite ready to forget the whole incident, when-

"Dr. Crowler, I was the one who wrote the note." Jesse was standing up.

"Oh." Dr. Crowler continued with his lesson.

"Oh!?"

Dr. Crowler turned to face Jesse, an impassive look on his face. "Oh." He continued with his lesson.

Jesse sat back down, a disgusted look on his face. He turned to look at Mica. "Hey, I'm sorry about that." He said.

Mica stared down at her desk, her shaggy bangs sliding in front of her eyes. 'No, its ok. It wasn't your fault." Before Jesse could reply, the dismissal bell rang.

"I'M AWAKE!!!" Jaden shot up out of his seat and looked around. "Oh. Class ended?" Jesse nodded. He looked to the other side of Jaden, but Mica had already disappeared.

"Is something wrong, Jesse?" Jaden asked, finally noting the expression on his face. By now they were walking back to their dormitory.

"Well, while you were sleeping in class, Mica and I were trying to wake you up, and I ended up giving her detention."

"Hm. Sucks to be you, I guess." Jaden stated. "I've got a brilliant idea."

Jesse gave him an expecting look.

"But I can't tell you here. It's a secret." Jaden gave his trademark grin. "C'mon!" He raced off toward the Slifer Dormitory, Jesse not far behind.

* * *

Detention was boring, to say the least. Mica had thus far, counted all the blue and green speckled tiles on the floor (964, that she could see), the biggest cracks in the salmon stucco on the walls (74), and the off-white panels on the ceiling (56, in front of her.)

It was a weird looking room.

Her detention mates weren't much better. They all seemed to have the Joe-cool, rebel attitude, or just be plain old dumb. She had overheard some short, green-haired kid complaining about 'my teacher sent me here because he didn't like me, it's not like I really did anything bad… just blew up the science lab and all… and resisted arrest…'…

Seriously, it was not an enjoyable experience.

And we haven't even mentioned the teacher yet! She was a woman of diminutive stature, quiet, bespectacled, but if you crossed her, her whole 4'8 fair seemed to explode into a massive fireball that incinerated the culprit. (That's why the floor tiles were speckled; their was ash everywhere…).

Mica resumed staring at the wall.

"Psst." Mica ignored the voice coming from her right; it most defiantly was not directed at her.

"Hey you." Mica wished they would pipe down. The voice had a baritone quality to it, yet it still seemed squeaky, as oxymoronically that seemed.

"Girlie with the black pigtail." Mica turned to her right and glared at the speaker. He was of the same state as the detention monitor, only he had spiked his blue-grey straight up. His hair gave him another foot in height; it was like talking to a bush.

"...Yes?" She inquired.

"We need someone to deal out the cards for our game."

"And?"

He rolled his eyes, "And, Missy, it HAS to be a girl." He snorted derisively, as if everyone knew that card games HAD to be dealed out by a girl.

An angry look spread out over her face. She had a bit of a feminist streak to her. "And what exactly to you mean by that, you-"

"Hey, hey, settle down now. Haven't you seen those old movies? You know, where a beautiful girl-" (He winked at her at this point) "- always deals out the cards? That or some skuzzy old guy, but we don't have any of those."

Mica felt an eye twitch coming on. She signed. "Fine, I will deal out your cards."

"COOLIO!" The bush squealed like an obnoxious fan girl. The detention monitor turned to give them the Look. The Bush shut-up. When the Detention monitor turned away, the game of cards began.

* * *

Outside of the detention room, in the middle of the hallway, sat two real bushes. Two real bushes that wore shoes, might I add.

"Ok...here's the plan." Bush-with-the-black boots-said.

Whisper whisper mumble.

"..That's stupid and illegal Jad-" The Blue footed bush said.

"Ah!"

_Sigh_ "I meant Judai. Where did you come up with these names anyways?"

"I don't know, Johan, they just came to me on a Flash of Light FROM HEAVEN ABOVE AND THEN-"

"Judai! You're shouting!"

"Sorry. But our plan is not illegal, not on this island at least..."

"Islands are not exempt from law."

"This one is." Black-boots scurried over to the door-way and peered in.

* * *

'I'll raise that ten blueberries and one grape." A spiky green haired delinquent said. Mica nearly died of boredom.

That's when she saw, out of the corner of her eyes, a bush.

An honest to goodness bush was peering into the detention chambers. She turned to look at it. A hand snaked out and waved at her. Her face must have shown her shock, because the faux grey bush (whose name turned out to be Vladimir) looked at her curiously.

"Anything wrong, Mica-chan?" he asked curiously.

Mica's initial reaction was 'Yes, a bush just waved at me. A BUSH!!', and, 'What is up with all the Japanese honorifics from non-Japanese people!?', but all she said was:

"No. I had the strangest compulsion to turn my head. It is probably some strange disease that makes your neck twitch, but I wouldn't know since I haven't visited a doctor ever since I was born. That's why any second from now the Child Protection Agency should come blasting through and drag me off to see some type of doctor. Ha ha ha…"

A strange, sparkly aura seemed to surround Mica at this point. 'Idiot' also flashed in bold neon green above her head.

"…Ok." Vladimir said, a large anime sweat drop forming over his head.

Mica's grin froze on her face. There was another bush….

* * *

Jesse frowned slightly. "Judai, do you know any of the people she's sitting with?" He gazed at the exceedingly strange table. (The table itself was not strange, but some of the occupants were a little ...off)

Jaden glanced at him (with some difficulty, as he is a bush). "Why? Concerned for some reason?"

Jesse didn't answer for a second. "No. It's just some of them seem a little…"

"AHAHAHAHAH!!!" Everyone, inside and out, of the room started as a small, black haired, bespectacled kid stood up, laughing manically. He had drawn a small zigzag on his forehead with a Sharpie, and was waving said Sharpie around the room screaming, 'Avada Kedrava'.

"Uh oh…" Vladimir whispered as the detention monitor looked up slowly. A black cloud filled the room and obstructed everyone's vision for a few seconds.

Suddenly, the maniacal laughter and screaming stopped. The room was dead silent. Jesse began to shudder uncontrollably. The black cloud abruptly lifted, and the kid was gone. The room went back to normal.

Jesse whispered to Jaden. "I say we move now. Ok?"

"Agreed…." Jaden whispered.

A loud yell filled the room. "CHARGE!!!!"

*The Next Day*

"Did you hear about yesterday?"

"Yes! It's horrible isn't it?"

"I know!"

"Guess what I heard from Nicole-senpai! She was in the classroom next to it, and she said that it sounded like a scene from Lord of the Rings!"

"Oh my! How absolutely shocking! What happened?"

"Well, Nicole-senpai thinks it was a herd of rampaging elephants, but Charlie-kun says he actually saw a pair of bushes causing the racket! I told him to see Nurse Fontaine-san…."

"Oh, poor, delusional Charlie-kun…"

* * *

Mica was still in the detention room. Accompanying her was, Vladimir, his black-jack buddy, Noa (spiky green haired dude), and the new recruits, Jesse and Jaden. She glowered at both of them. "That was really over-kill you two. Where on earth did you find a herd of chinchilla?"

Jaden answered for both of them, "The pet store. We got a discount on the first fifty."

Mica sighed. "I still don't understand why you did it. All it did was land you both in detention!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Noa said. They all turned to look at him, even the detention monitor. "They created a diversion as to gain for themselves a notice by the faculty-" (He nodded his head to the detention monitor) "-so as to procure a detention to furthermore seemingly make your error seem far less grievous then theirs. Beyond this point, I have no inclinationa as to what they would do next, as their scheme has failed."

Everyone stared at him.

He glanced around. "wHut up dawg? LEET!!1!!!11!" (A/N: I am obviously not fluent in this area of speech…)

Everyone relaxed. The detention monitor spoke up, "Well now that that was explained, please refrain form talking OR ELSE…" She glared ominously. Everyone piped down accordingly.

Jesse was sitting quietly, when a piece of paper hit his head. He unfolded it and read:

'Thank you.'

Jesse wrote back and chucked the paper at Mica. She unfolded it. Her face blushed a crimson red. Vladimir peered over her shoulder and read: 'Haha, it's obviously because you love me!!!"

Vladimir dared to laugh and was stabbed by Mica's pencil. (Non-fatal, of course!)

And all was well on Duel academy…at least for now…

MORAl: If you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

OR: Chinchilla's are half-off after the first fifty, free after the first one hundred.

A/M: Sooo.....how's the weather at wherever you live? Its about 32 degrees over here. (You know, that one place? On the planet Earth?) It's actually quite balmy, compared to what it usually is.... Anywho, have a pleasamt evening (or mornaing as it may be..) and remember:

Nerds will rule the world, so you better be nice to a nerd today.


End file.
